New Storm I : Les Apprentis Sorciers
by A.S. Cavendish
Summary: Scorpius Malefoy était un garçon sage, sérieux et sans histoires. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se lie d'amitié avec quelques énergumènes et que les mésaventures ne viennent à sa rencontre. Next gen, persos connus, couples divers, het et yaoi.
1. Le Quai Quasi ordinaire

**Disclaimer :** Bien que certains personnages soient de ma création, l'univers est la propriété de J.K. Rowling, et certains titres ou extraits de chansons que je serais susceptible d'utiliser celle de leurs artistes respectifs. Je ne tire aucun profit matériel de cette histoire.

**Genres :** General/romance (plus de general que de romance, mais romance tout de même plus présente que dans les livres HP)

**Rating :** Disons T. Il me paraîtrait peu probable que je pousse jusqu'au M.

**Note :** Avis aux partisans du moindre effort qui se sont contentés de regarder les films (si si, il y en a !) : vous risquez de découvrir des noms ou d'être déstabilisés par certains éléments qui sont différents de ce que vous avez pu voir dans les films, car je me base principalement sur l'œuvre papier.

_**Présentation de la fiction :**_ Ceci est le premier chapitre de 7 fictions - tomes - qui se suivent, naturellement une pour chaque année à Poudlard. Ceci dit, il n'y en aura peut-être que 6 car il ne se passera pas grand-chose dans les premier et second tomes, aussi vais-je envisager de les regrouper. A voir. Gros projet, certes. Mais si cette fiction a du succès, je ferai tout mon possible pour la rédiger jusqu'au bout.

Je reprends pratiquement tous les enfants énoncés dans l'épilogue et donnés par J.K. Rowling - tels que Molly II, Lucy, Dominique, Louis, Fred II et Roxanne Weasley, Lorcan et Lysander Scamander -, ainsi que des enfants _fictifs_ de personnages secondaires - comme Neville, Seamus Finnigan ou Dean Thomas - ou figurants - Zacharias Smith, etc. Je n'ai _totalement_ inventé que quelques personnages. Je parlerai d'à peu près tous les personnages d'Harry Potter. Yaoi ? Oui, peut-être moins de 10%. Mais oui, il y en aura. Si des idées de couples vous viennent à l'esprit n'hésitez pas à les communiquer, je n'ai pas encore pris de décision définitive quant aux moeurs des personnages, surtout secondaires.

Lecteurs, lectrices, bon voyage.

_Toujours votre, A.S. Cavendish_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I LES APPRENTIS SORCIERS**_

* * *

><p><strong>-1-<strong>

**Le Quai Quasi-ordinaire**

La gare de King's Cross était une gare anglaise tout ce que l'on pouvait trouver de plus ordinaire. Le quai n°9 ¾ également, à ceci près que tous les passagers qui embarquaient à bord du train avaient entre onze et dix-sept ans, et qu'ils n'étaient pas si normaux qu'ils n'y paraissaient.

Le Poudlard Express – c'étaient les mots inscrits en doré sur l'avant de la locomotive – n'emmenaient pas ces enfants en vacances, au contraire. En ce 1er septembre 20**, la seule et unique destination de ce train était Poudlard, Ecole Elémentaire de Magie et de Sorcellerie. Car en effet, tous les passagers étaient de jeunes sorciers qui s'apprêtaient à faire leur rentrée des classes.

Sur le quai, des embrassades, parfois des larmes. Scorpius Malefoy s'interdisait formellement de pleurer. _« Un Malefoy ne pleure pas – pas en public », _lui avait dit son père. Celui-ci s'autorisa cependant à serrer une dernière fois son fils contre lui avant de le laisser faire ses adieux à sa mère.

Le premier jour de Draco Malefoy à Poudlard était toujours aussi présent dans sa mémoire, même vingt-cinq ans plus tard. Son regard perdu dans le vague de la foule fut soudain accroché par deux yeux vers et des cheveux roux. Ronald Weasley, un bras autour de la taille de Hermione Granger - certainement Weasley à présent – et Harry Potter. Ces trois-là avaient fait de sa scolarité de vraies montagnes russes – et réciproquement, d'ailleurs. Quand il repensait à tous les petits coups bas qu'ils s'échangeaient autrefois, c'était avec nostalgie. Et un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'il se souvenait de la guerre, de leur camp qu'il mourrait d'envie de rejoindre, juste pour pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir, quitte à mourir pour avoir l'impression de valoir quelque chose. De cette solidarité qui les liait tous les trois et qui lui ne l'avait jamais lié à Gregory Goyle et feu Vincent Crabbe, dont il s'entourait en permanence davantage pour leur imposante stature et leur docilité que pour l'intensité des échanges verbaux qu'il pourrait avoir avec eux. Il avait cependant relativement gardé contact avec Goyle. Ils s'étaient envoyé des faire-part pour leurs mariages respectifs et pour les naissances de Gloria Goyle et Scorpius Malefoy, à un an d'intervalle.

Sa femme était d'ailleurs sur le quai. Griselda Goyle était une femme maigre, avec de longs cheveux noirs, un regard perpétuellement sceptique et qui – naturellement – était une Sang-Pur. Gloria était une jeune fille qui entrait donc en deuxième année et dont, aux yeux de Draco, le physique tout à fait acceptable était un véritable miracle, vu ses parents.

Il reporta son attention sur le clan Potter-Weasley qui comprenait une sacrée bande de jeunes gens. En voyant le père des rouquins glisser deux mots à sa fille en jetant un regard en biais à Scorpius, il faillit encourager son fils à faire tout son possible pour gâcher la scolarité du clan, mais se retint. Scorpius était un garçon solitaire qui n'avait jamais quitté le cocon familial, alors il n'allait pas l'envoyer à Poudlard avec la recommandation de se faire des ennemis. De plus, pendant la guerre, ses « amis » avaient failli causer sa mort et Potter l'avait sauvé. Alors pour des roux, des idiots idéalistes et des Né-Moldus, ils n'étaient pas si mauvais que ça. Et cela faisait un bon moment qu'il avait renoncé à ses vieux principes - à commencer par son père qui avait refusé de le voir depuis son mariage avec Astoria, et que grand bien lui fasse, car il avait pris la décision définitive d'être le seul à dicter sa propre conduite. Sa mère n'avait pas eu trop de mal à accepter son mariage avec une Sang-Mêlé qui n'avait que des origines lointaines de Sang-Pur. Narcissa venait régulièrement les voir pour embrasser son fils et gâter son petit-fils.

- Papa… et si je ne vais pas à Serpentard ?

Le regard angoissé de Scorpius fit naître en lui une bouffée de tendresse paternelle. Merlin, qu'il s'était ramolli depuis qu'il était père. Posant une main sur les cheveux de son fils, il sourit.

- Quelle que soit ta maison, tu seras toujours mon fils.

- Même si je vais à… Poufsouffle ?

Draco fit la moue.

- Tu sais, ça vaudra toujours mieux que Gryffondor, plaisanta-t-il.

Alors que son fils allait se diriger vers le marchepied du wagon le plus proche, il le retint au dernier moment.

- Tu ne réponds pas aux professeurs...

- Papa, tu me connais !

- ... tu ne provoques pas des élèves plus âgés, ou même de ton année...

- Mais tu m'avais dit que tu...

Draco le coupa.

- Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy, ton père n'est définitivement pas un modèle à prendre, est-ce clair ? Ne traîne pas dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, tâche d'avoir des bonnes notes et d'éviter les retenues. D'accord ?

- Et n'oublie pas de nous écrire dès que tu pourras ! ajouta Astoria.

L'enfant acquiesça en souriant et étendit une dernière fois les bras pour enlacer ses deux parents et se hâta de grimper dans le train alors que les sifflets commençaient à fuser. Mr Malfoy prit tendrement la main de sa femme en regardant le train démarrer. Il tenta de repérer son fils du regard mais celui-ci n'était à aucune fenêtre, il était probablement en train de chercher une place. Les têtes brunes et rousses de ses vieux ennemis occupaient à elles seules une fenêtre entière et agitaient des mains dans tous les sens. Le père lésé ne vit finalement pas son fils avant que le train s'éloigne et un voile de déception effleura ses yeux gris.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, Draco, je dirais que tu es ému de voir ton fils quitter son nid.

- Avec une mauvaise foi qui aurait trompé n'importe qui, Draco répondit :

- Non. Absolument pas.

Mais Astoria Malfoy n'était pas n'importe qui. Et elle savait qu'il avait beau jouer l'homme fier et insensible, ça lui crevait le cœur de devoir se séparer de son fils. Une fois le Poudlard Express hors de vue, ils disparurent dans un craquement sourd.

* * *

><p>Les chapitres 2 et 3 sont déjà rédigés, cependant je compte les relire et les enrichir un peu. Mais ils arriveront bientôt.<p>

Petit mot de fin : la review fait vivre l'auteur. Vous aimez, commentez. Vous n'aimez pas, expliquez pourquoi - toute review négative même acide sera la bienvenue à compter du moment où elle sera construite._ La review permet à l'auteur de se motiver et/ou de s'améliorer. **Un auteur reviewé est un auteur qui écrit mieux et plus vite !**_

A.S. Cavendish


	2. Le Clan Weasley

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

**Note 1 :** En fin de chapitre, je ferai un petit rappel généalogique pour ceux qui sont un peu perdus avec la nouvelle génération.

**Note 2 :** Je m'excuse profondément de faire des chapitres aussi cours et où il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard (4-5e chapitre) il n'y aura rien de particulièrement palpitant. Cependant, comme je suis actuellement entrain d'enrichir le chapitre 3 et de commencer le chapitre 4, cela ne devrait pas trop tarder.

**Note 3 :** Un grand merci à ceux qui ont eu la curiosité d'avancer jusqu'au deuxième chapitre. J'espère que ma fiction vous plaira.

**Note 4 :** Les personnages que je commenterai à la fin du chapitre seront marqués d'une astérisque. Je le ferai à l'apparition de chaque nouveau personnage, afin d'indiquer s'il est de ma création ou de celle de J.K.R.

**Note 5 :** Je tiens à remercier du fond du coeur les lecteurs qui ont reviewé mon histoire et/ou qui m'ont ajouté à leurs alerts et favoris, car comme vous l'avez souligné, c'est un projet très ambitieux - et honnêtement, je ne me garantis en rien capable de le mener jusqu'au bout ! - mais si mon histoire est reviewée et suivie par des lecteurs enthousiastes, alors je m'entêterai jusqu'au bout, peu importe le temps que cela me prendra. Une fois de plus, merci à tou(te)s.

_Toujours votre,_

_A.S. Cavendish_

* * *

><p><strong>-2-<strong>

**Le Clan Weasley**

Scorpius aurait bien aimé pouvoir adresser un dernier signe à ses parents, mais impossible de trouver un compartiment ne serait-ce qu'à moitié rempli. Tant pis, il leur écrirait dès le lendemain matin. Il passa devant le compartiment d'Elvira Zabini*, la seule personne qu'il connaissait dans ce train. Elle était avec quatre autres filles. Il salua son amie de la main mais ne chercha pas à entrer, il n'y avait pas un seul garçon et il n'osait pas s'intégrer à un groupe de deuxième années.

Mais il regretta vite, car aucun autre compartiment ne semblait avoir assez de place libre pour pouvoir accueillir le garçon freluquet qu'il était. Il allait renoncer et s'assoir dans le couloir lorsqu'il repéra dans l'avant-dernier compartiment une place au fond à droite, contre la fenêtre. Il y avait trois garçons sur la banquette gauche, deux bruns et un roux. Le brun qui était du côté de la porte semblait être le plus âgé. Ses cheveux châtain foncé étaient un peu ondulés. Scorpius ne voyait pas son visage car il était en pleine conversation avec le garçon roux à côté de lui. L'autre brun regardait par la fenêtre, l'air absent. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux clairs. En face d'eux, un garçon … blond vénitien ? aux traits tellement parfaits que sa beauté paraissait presque surnaturelle, et deux filles, une brune métisse et une rousse aux cheveux ébouriffés, avec des dents légèrement proéminentes et dont l'air assuré laissait Scorpius supposer que c'était le genre de personne à qui il était sage d'éviter de tenir tête. Il se demanda s'ils étaient tous de la même famille. La rousse semblait très bavarde. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit la porte du compartiment.

- Je peux m'asseoir ici ? Il n'y a pas de place ailleurs…

- Bien sûr ! répondit la jeune fille bavarde d'un air enjoué. Viens t'asseoir ici, près de la fenêtre.

Reconnaissant, Scorpius s'avança dans le compartiment … mais trébucha sur une jambe de toute évidence anormalement avancée. Un peu rouge, il regarda le garçon qui lui avait fait le croche-patte, et ce fut comme un torrent glacé suivi d'un sauna dans son corps.

- James ! s'indigna la demoiselle.

- Quoi ? J'ai rien fait ! protesta l'intéressé avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

- Laissez, ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai rien… bredouilla Scorpius en se relevant, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de s'asseoir à côté de la fenêtre.

Ce garçon le troublait.

La jeune fille se présenta et enchaîna d'une traite presque sans reprendre son souffle.

- Je m'appelle Rose Weasley, voici Roxanne* et Louis* Weasley, l'idiot aux blagues pas drôles à côté de la porte s'appelle James Sirius Potter, à côté c'est Fred Weasley* et le rêveur à côté de la fenêtre est Albus Severus Potter, nous sommes tous cousins. Et tu es… ?

- Scorpius Malefoy, enchanté.

« James » grimaça avec mépris.

- Un _Malefoy_ ? Ah non, désolé, je ne côtoie pas de Serpentard et encore moins des Malefoy, déclara-t-il avec dédain.

Scorpius en fut profondément blessé mais cela n'altéra en rien la fascination qu'il éprouvait pour James Potter. Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser les yeux.

- James ! s'exclama de nouveau Rose Weasley d'un ton autoritaire. Cesse de faire l'enfant, il n'a pas encore été placé et ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'appelle Malefoy qu'il ira _forcément_ à Serpentard. Regarde Sirius Black, il est bien allé à Gryffondor malgré sa famille de Sang-Purs pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Et notre cousin Teddy* qui est allé à Poufsouffle malgré son père Gryffondor et sa mère qui était une brillante élève de Beauxbâtons. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Black et de Teddy, Andromeda* était bien la soeur de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Narcissa Malefloy. De plus, tes préjugés sont ridicules. Scorpius n'a l'air ni méchant ni mesquin. Tu es le seul à chercher les ennuis, dans ce compartiment.

L'intéressé adressa un faible sourire reconnaissant à Rose tandis que James Potter, à court d'arguments pertinents face à la tirade de sa cousine, fixait la porte avec intensité en murmurant ce qui pouvait ressembler à un vague « peutêtremaisilresteunMalefoy ». Rose décida que le sujet était clos et reprit sa conversation avec Roxanne Weasley. Fred et Louis Weasley commencèrent à parler de leurs vacances avec animation, puis de répartition. Scorpius apprit sans surprise que Fred Weasley était en deuxième année à Gryffondor. Louis appréhendait un peu, sa sœur Victoire avait fait sa scolarité à Serdaigle et Dominique à Gryffondor. Il craignait de décevoir ses parents. Scorpius, lui, ne savait vraiment pas où il voulait aller. Il n'était même pas sûr que son père ait réellement envie qu'il aille à Serpentard, vu la voie qu'il avait suivi dans cette maison. Gryffondor aurait certes du mal à passer, mais il savait que son père l'accepterait quelle que soit sa maison. Peut-être que Serdaigle serait un bon parti. C'était la maison de sa mère, une vingtaine d'années auparavant. Et contrairement aux Serpentard, ils n'avaient pas une mauvaise réputation. Enfin, quoi qu'il arrive, le choix appartenait à ce « satané chapeau », comme disait son père.

_« Entoure-toi bien, Scorpius. N'accorde ta confiance à personne qui ne semble vraiment en valoir la peine. Beaucoup de gens te souriront, mais au fond, les seuls qui comptent, c'est ceux qui t'écriront pendant les vacances, qui te soutiendront pendant les coups durs, qui te supporteront quand toi-même tu ne te supporteras plus, et qui seront encore là dans dix ans, vingt ans encore._

_- Père, combien en as-tu, de véritables amis ? »_

_- Un seul. Ton parrain. Blaise. »_

_- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait comprendre qu'il serait à la hauteur ? »_

_- Quand je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai su. C'est tout. »_

Scorpius regarda le garçon en face de lui. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot et ses yeux, que Scorpius savait désormais d'un vert magnifique, dans lesquels se reflétait l'étendue du paysage, paraissaient ne rien voir, hors du temps. Il semblait différent de ses frères et cousins. Différent tout court, en fait. Le jeune Malefoy sut alors qu'il était voué à se lier avec Albus Severus Potter. Et il décida que même si ce n'était pas un choix du destin, il serait son ami.

* * *

><p>Elvira Zabini :<em> personnage de ma création, fille de Blaise Zabini - malheureusement peu développé dans l'oeuvre d'origine -, deuxième année. Pour l'anecdote, "Elvire" est le nom de l'épouse de Dom Juan dans l'oeuvre éponyme de Molière. Bien que celle-ci ne soit pas une grande séductrice comme son mari du fait qu'elle était au couvent avant qu'il l'épouse, le lien avec celui-ci m'a décidé à choisir ce nom (la mère de Blaise était une femme d'une très grande beauté qui se maria sept fois, et dont les maris successifs sont tous mort de manière mystérieuse).<em>

Roxanne Weasley : _fille de George Weasley et d'Angelina Johnson, soeur jumelle de Fred II Weasley. Elle n'apparaît pas dans l'épilogue, mais a été créée par J.K.R. Son âge n'a en revanche été dévoilé nulle part, j'ai donc pris la liberté de la placer en deuxième année._

Louis Weasley : _fils de Bill Weasley et de Fleur Delacour-Weasley, petit frère de Victoire et Dominique. Il n'apparaît pas dans l'épilogue, mais a été créé par J.K.R. Son âge n'a en revanche été dévoilé nulle part, j'ai donc pris la liberté de le placer en première année._

Fred II Weasley : _(se référer à Roxanne Weasley)_

Teddy Lupin :_ fils de Remus Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonks, conçu peu avant la guerre et élevé par Andromeda Tonks, sa grand-mère maternelle. Son parrain Harry Potter a aussi fortement contribué à son éducation. Son nom lui vient de Ted Tonks, son grand-père maternel, et tout comme sa mère, c'est un Métamorphomage. Vu et mentionné dans les livres et simplement mentionné au cours du dernier film._

Andromeda Black/Tonks : _cousine préférée de Sirius Black et mère de Nymphadora Tonks. Elle a été déshéritée pour avoir épousé un soricer d'ascendance moldue, Ted Tonks. Elle ressemble apparemment énormément à sa grande soeur Bellatrix - d'un point de vue purement physique._

Ma bible Internet d'Harry Potter est encyclopedie-hp (lien sur mon profil), que j'ai découvert récemment et dont je tire pratiquement toutes mes informations sur l'oeuvre. Si vous ne connaissez pas encore ce site, je vous le conseille vivement : c'est une mine d'or.

A.S. Cavendish


	3. Premier Contact

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. Rowling, à qui je dédie ce projet.

**Note 1:** Encore et toujours un grand merci à ceux et celles qui me lisent, et un merci encore plus chaleureux à ceux et celles qui commentent.

* * *

><p><strong>- 3 -<strong>

**Premier Contact**

- Des sucreries, les enfants ?

- Merci, mais on a déjà ce qu'il faut, répondit le compartiment d'une seule et même voix, à l'exception de Scorpius et d'Albus Potter.

Contrits, Fred et Louis sortirent les pique-niques que Grand-Mère Molly leur avait préparés, comme aux autres Potter-Weasley. La dame au chariot acquiesça et fit mine de repartir.

- Attendez !

Scorpius se leva et sorti de sa poche deux Gallions d'or.

- Je vais prendre … trois Patacitrouilles, disons… deux Chocogrenouilles, et une poignée de Dragées de Bertie Crochu. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?

James Potter lui lança un regard noir, les autres refusèrent poliment.

- Moi je veux bien des Patacitrouilles.

James se tourna brusquement vers son frère.

- Albus, tu vas accepter les sucreries d'un Malefoy ?

Le garçon sourit faiblement, haussa les épaules et répondit comme s'il ne voyait rien d'extraordinaire à la situation.

- Oui.

- Alors finalement, ce sera six Patacitrouilles, s'il vous plaît, conclut Scorpius avec un sourire en coin.

Il en tendit trois à Albus.

- Merci.

Albus Potter fut par la suite moins absent. Il parut écouter les discutions de Rose et Roxanne, et regardait Scorpius de temps à autres. Au bout d'un moment, Rose s'absenta. Quand elle revint, elle déclara :

- Nous allons bientôt arriver, j'ai demandé au conducteur. Nous devrions mettre nos robes. Roxanne, tu viens ? On va se changer dans un compartiment de _filles_, appuya-t-elle avec un sourire hypocrite vers James et ses cousins.

Elles prirent leurs robes et disparurent dans le couloir. Scorpius était déjà habillé. James lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Je ne me déshabille pas devant un _Malefoy_.

- James, t'es lourd à la fin !

Les quatre garçons se tournèrent vers Albus qui, à la surprise générale, s'était levé et regardait son frère avec un air de défi. Celui-ci réprima un frisson. Albus avait toujours été différent de lui et de Lily. Il parlait Fourchelang. Il ne recherchait pas la compagnie, au contraire. Il semblait étrangement se complaire dans la solitude. Impossible de savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête, son esprit était toujours… ailleurs. Sauf quand il avait ce regard qui semblait de pure haine et qui mettait James étrangement mal-à-l'aise. C'était loin d'être le regard fâché d'un enfant de onze ans. C'était celui du garçon étrange qui conversait avec les serpents et que le jeune Gryffondor n'avait jamais reconnu comme son frère.

- Calme-toi, Albus, dit-il avec lenteur en tentant vainement d'adopter un ton calme et dégagé. Je ne veux pas le jeter dehors.

Il se retourna et sortit une affreuse écharpe rouge et or que sa grand-mère lui avait tricotée pour Noël, qu'il abhorrait par-dessus tout. Il s'approcha de Scorpius et la lui noua autour de la tête pour lui bander les yeux.

- Voilà. Je te préviendrai quand ce sera bon.

Scorpius attendit patiemment. Autour de lui, il sentait du mouvement. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand les garçons eurent fini de s'agiter, il comprit qu'ils avaient tous fini de se changer mais James ne disait toujours rien.

- James ?

- Oui ?

- Je crois qu'il peut l'enlever, là.

Il y eut une pause, comme si James faisait semblant de réfléchir.

- ... Non.

- James !

- Ecoute, Albus, je suis ton frère aîné, alors arrête de remettre en question tout ce que je fais !

Le jeune Malefoy attendait toujours, n'osant pas défier James Potter qui, de toute évidence, était un leader dans la famille. De plus, quelque chose le retenait, l'empêchait de se rebeller contre ce garçon. Il se sentait incapable de lui tenir tête. Il sentit le train s'arrêter et entendit la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir.

- Au fait, je ne t'ai toujours pas dit que tu pouvais l'enlever, lança James avant de sortir.

Scorpius eut soudain envie de rester assis dans ce compartiment et de repartir pour Londres. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Il était un Malefoy. Pour peu qu'il aille à Serpentard, il serait fiché. A sa manière, il était presque aussi célèbre que James et Albus Potter. Lucius Malefoy, la disgrâce des Sang-Purs. Draco Malefoy, le plus jeune Mangemort de la guerre. Tout le monde connaissait leur histoire. Leur nom qui jadis imposait le respect était traîné dans la boue par la presse – cette peste de Rita Skeeter s'en donnait à cœur joie. Au ministère, tous ceux qui avaient autrefois craint Lucius Malefoy se confessaient ouvertement à son sujet et la journaliste recueillait précieusement chaque témoignage. Il avait terriblement peur qu'à Poudlard tout le monde le traite comme James le faisait : comme un traître, un paria. Ce qu'il n'était pas. Ce que même son père n'était pas. N'était plus.

Persuadé d'être désormais seul dans le wagon, il soupira tristement et décida qu'il allait rentrer chez lui avec le train. Retrouver son petit paradis : son père, sa mère, leur elfe dévoué et sa chambre adorée. Pourquoi apprendre à utiliser la magie quand chez lui, il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin ? Des parents aimants. Un espace bien à lui. Poudlard et ses préjugés n'en valaient pas la peine.

Il sentit alors des mains lui dénouer l'écharpe et se retrouva brusquement en face d'un regard vert intense.

- Ne fais pas attention à James. Ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon mais il peut se montrer très bête, et il aime se rendre intéressant.

- J'ai cru voir ça.

- Tu viens ?

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Albus sembla comprendre son silence car il s'assit calmement en face de lui.

- … je vois. Toi aussi, tu as peur d'être victime des préjugés ?

Scorpius hocha tristement la tête.

- Le nom des Malefoy n'est pas très reluisant aujourd'hui. Pour ne pas dire méprisé. Mais _toi_, ton père est un héros ! Il est porté aux nues dans le monde entier !

Albus crut voir briller une lueur d'envie dans le regard du jeune Malefoy qui le fit soupirer tristement.

- Justement. Harry Potter est Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. Le monde entier s'attend forcément à ce que son fils soit au moins à moitié aussi extraordinaire que lui. James est un véritable phénomène, tout le monde l'aime : il est le fils aîné de Harry Potter. Et moi ? Je suis le deuxième et je m'appelle Albus Severus Potter. Je porte les prénoms et le nom de trois grands hommes de l'Histoire. Comment veux-tu que je sois accepté tel que je suis ? Si je me contente d'être un garçon comme les autres, je décevrai tellement de gens. Mais dans le fond, je m'en fiche. J'ai décidé de me laisser influencer par rien ni personne et de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. Et toi ?

Albus Severus Potter se leva en souriant et tendit alors la main à Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Celui-ci murmura :

- Je décide de te suivre, Albus Severus Potter, Celui-Qui-Suit-Sa-Propre-Voie.

Il prit sa main en souriant également et le suivit à l'extérieur du compartiment.

* * *

><p>Et rappelez-vous bien !<p>

Revieweurs enthousiastes - auteur enthousiaste - chapitre de meilleure qualité et qui arrive plus vite !

**_La review fait vivre l'auteur._**

_A.S. Cavendish_


	4. Le Chapeau qui Parle

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

**Note 1: **Ma merveilleuse meilleure amie m'a judicieusement fait remarquer que le Fourchelang n'était pas une capacité héréditaire - par une théorie dont j'ai oublié la démonstration mais qui sur le moment m'a farouchement convaincue - et qu'Albus ne pouvait donc pas le parler. Malgré tout, ce qui est écrit est écrit, et puis je l'aime bien, mon petit Albus et son Fourchelang. Donc _mea culpa_, mais je ne changerai pas ce détail.

**Note 2:** Si quelqu'un a comme une envie de James x Lysander, je vous recommande vivement le recueil de drabbles James et Lysander de A à Z, d'une certaine A.S. Cavendish...

**Note 3:** Merci encore à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent et qui me reviewent.

**IMPORTANT :_ A la fin du chapitre, lisez attentivement la note en bas de page._**

_Bonne lecture !_

_A.S. Cavendish_

* * *

><p><strong>Le Chapeau qui Parle<strong>

- Hé, les nouveaux, par ici ! lança une voix tonitruante à la gauche de Scorpius, qui, avec Albus, était le dernier à sortir du train.

L'homme - la montagne douée de parole ? - à qui appartenait cette voix était certainement l'être humain le plus imposant que Scorpius n'ait jamais vu dans sa vie. Il était trois fois plus grand que lui et au moins six fois plus large. Son père lui en avait parlé. « Le garde-chasse. C'est un demi-géant ». Le garçon réprima un frisson en tentant de ne pas penser à ce que devait être un _véritable _géant.

- Toi, tu dois être Albus Potter, déclara-t-il à son ami lorsqu'ils montèrent à bord des petites barques mises à leur disposition, et qu'ils partageaient avec deux autres élèves. Le portrait craché de ton père. J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas hérité de la malédiction ancestrale des Potter et que tu sauras éviter les ennuis ! Tu viendras boire le thé avec moi un de ces jours.

- Avec plaisir, Hagrid, répondit aimablement Albus, bien que Scorpius sente qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on l'assimile à son père. Il connaissait ça.

_« Le petit Scorpius est le portrait craché de Malefoy senior. Espérons que lui, il saura filer droit... !» _

Il fut soulagé que Hagrid ne le reconnaisse pas dans la pénombre avant de se désintéresser d'eux et de s'installer dans une barque – qu'il occupait à lui tout seul. Après tout, son père n'avait pas toujours été des plus courtois avec le garde-chasse. Scorpius, quant à lui, bien qu'intimidé, le trouvait assez sympathique. Il appréciait le côté paternel que cachait son ton bourru.

Son cœur eut un raté lorsqu'il sentit les barques avancer d'elles-mêmes sur le lac. Il n'était pas tout à fait rassuré par l'eau noire que fendait la proue de leur barque. A dire vrai, il n'aimait pas, mais pas du tout faire du bateau. Pour commencer, il avait peur de l'eau. Il ne savait pas nager, car il n'avait jamais été capable de rester suffisamment longtemps dans un bassin pour tenter d'y bouger de manière réfléchie.

- Scorpius, tu te sens bien ? lui demanda Albus.

- Parfaitement bien, pourquoi ? répondit-il d'une voix un peu trop enjouée pour être naturelle.

Il se rendit alors compte que ses mains étaient toutes crispées, l'une sur le bord de la barque et l'autre sur le genou de son camarade.

- Excuse-moi, marmonna-t-il en l'enlevant rapidement. C'est juste que… l'eau n'est pas vraiment mon élément.

- Je comprends. Moi non plus je n'aimais pas jusqu'à ce que mon père nous emmène à l'Aquaboulevard pendant nos vacances à Paris.

- La Qwaboule... quoi ? répéta Scorpius, intrigué.

- Un parc aquatique moldu, peu importe. Regarde, on voit le château !

La vue était magnifique. Les fenêtres du château brillaient d'une lueur orangées, mystérieuses, et les tours étaient surplombées de la lune à demi voilée par des nuages gris. Ceux-ci permettaient cependant d'entrevoir une bonne partie du ciel dont les étoiles se reflétaient dans l'eau, épars autour des lueurs vacillantes de Poudlard.

Si Albus, tout comme beaucoup d'autres autour d'eux, semblait se régaler de la vue enchanteresse qui s'offrait à leurs yeux, Scorpius n'était pas en état d'admirer le paysage. Sa peau naturellement très pâle aurait semblé translucide à quiconque l'aurait observé avec une lumière un peu plus puissante que celle de la lanterne de leur bateau, et il fut le premier à bondir sur le quai.

- Les premières années, en rang devant moi ! ordonna un homme au visage un peu rond et au regard déterminé.

- Albus, c'est Neville ! souffla Rose qui s'était retrouvée derrière son cousin. J'ai hâte de suivre ses cours. D'ailleurs j'ai lu quelque chose de _passionnant_ dans le livre qu'il m'a offert à Noël, à propos de…

- Rose, je t'en supplie, les cours n'ont même pas commencé ! gémit Roxanne qui lui emboitait le pas.

« Neville » gratifia Rose et ses cousins d'un sourire chaleureux puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Bien. Chers élèves, bienvenue à Poudlard. Nous allons monter ces marches et je vous expliquerai comment se déroulera la suite. Et attention aux marches, elles glissent.

La petite troupe de première année s'avança à la suite du professeur dans le dédale de marches. Tous suivirent les conseils du professeur et bien qu'un garçon assez costaud affirma qu'il allait très bien après avoir trébuché et s'être agrippé à la robe d'Albus qui, manquant de tomber avec lui, attrapa le bras de Scorpius qui parvint difficilement à les rééquilibrer tous les deux, ils arrivèrent sans encombre dans le gigantesque hall. Le professeur prit alors la parole.

- Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas – il adressa un regard complice à Rose et ses cousins, je suis le professeur Londubat, j'enseigne la botanique dans cette école depuis près de quinze ans et occupe le poste de directeur adjoint depuis peu. Derrière moi, ces portes mènent à la Grande Salle, où vous serez…

SPLAAAASH !

- Héhéhé, salut les morveux ! Alors, c'est vous les première année ? Vous allez voir, ensemble on va s'éclater ! caqueta une voix au-dessus du Scorpius glacé qui venait de recevoir la bombe à eau sur la tête, qui avait également aspergé Albus et tous ceux qui les entourait.

Scorpius leva les yeux au plafond et aperçut un personnage d'apparence très excentrique, coiffé d'un chapeau pointu orange vif, et qui jonglait avec ce qui semblait être sa dernière bombe à eau. Son regard noir et perçant et son sourire mauvais n'inspiraient pas vraiment la sympathie.

- PEEVES ! s'exclama le professeur Londubat avec humeur. Tu souhaites peut-être que j'aille en toucher deux mots au Baron Sanglant ?

- Mais monsieur le Très-Haut-Professeur, il est de mon devoir d'accueillir les élèves et de leur transmettre les valeurs de cette très noble école, répondit l'esprit frappeur d'une voix mielleuse en amorçant une révérence qu'il poursuivit en galipette.

- C'est ça, c'est ça… va donc voir au deuxième étage s'ils y sont !

- Mais très certainement, Long-du-bas, tête de rat ! ricana Peeves, et il disparut après avoir lancé la bombe restante sur une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés roux foncés dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs au mur par lequel il avait disparu.

Le professeur Londubat fit signe aux élèves mouillés de s'approcher.

_- Séchpluvit !_ bien. Je ne suis pas très doué en sortilèges mais c'est un des rares que je maîtrise. Je disais donc, reprit-il en s'adressant à nouveau à tous, que dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans vos maisons respectives qui seront comme votre seconde famille. Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent en raison de parents ayant fait leur scolarité en ces lieux, elles sont au nombre de quatre : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

A la gauche de Scorpius, un garçon aux cheveux blond vénitien sourit d'un air conquérant. Un peu plus loin, une fille avec des nattes brunes et un doux regard bleu semblait inquiète.

- Vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire, votre répartition ne se fera ni sur un test de connaissance, ni sur une épreuve pratique – la fille se détendit. Tout se passera très bien, vous verrez. Sur ce, je pense n'avoir rien oublié. Je vous prie d'attendre ici quelques instants.

Il disparut derrière les grandes portes et à peine les eut-il refermées que tous les enfants se mirent à parler en même temps.

- Bien. Il n'y a plus qu'à prier pour la répartition, dit Albus, le regard absent. Mes parents me déshéritent si je ne suis pas à Gryffondor.

- Mon père me renierait si j'y étais, ajouta sombrement Scorpius.

- Je ne connais pas bien ton père, Scorpius, mais le tien, Albus, ne te déshéritera jamais, tout le monde le sait. Le mien, en revanche…

- Le père de Rose est assez folklorique et conservateur, précisa le garçon à Scorpius. Toi, tu connais Harry Potter le glorieux Gryffondor, mais Harry Potter n'est _rien _à côté de Ronald Weasley. Il la déshériterait si elle était à Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle et lui briserait sa baguette si elle était à Serpentard.

Scorpius éclata de rire.

- A ce point ?

- Oh oui, confirma Rose, l'air sombre. Et d'après ce que ma mère m'a raconté, je suis plus certaine d'aller à Serdaigle qu'ailleurs. Oh, Poufsouffle, bien sûr que non, et Serpentard cela m'étonnerait, mais Gryffondor je n'en sais rien…

Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par les portes qui s'ouvrirent de nouveau sur le professeur. Il leur adressa un sourire encourageant.

- Allez, en rang derrière moi. Bienvenue dans la Grande Salle ! annonça-t-il fièrement en les faisant entrer dans une salle immense, avec, dans le sens de la longueur, quatre longues tables le long desquelles des élèves de tout âge discutaient avec animation, et au fond, légèrement surélevée, une table plus petite dans le sens de la largeur où étaient assis une dizaine d'adultes, et où trônait une grande femme à l'air sévère.

Derrière Scorpius et Albus, plusieurs élèves étouffèrent des exclamations admiratives en levant les yeux au plafond. En effet, celui-ci avait l'exacte apparence du ciel étoilé sous lequel ils avaient traversé en barque.

- Tiens, regarde, on voit bien le Scorpion. Antarès est très visible ce soir, commenta distraitement Albus.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils en se demandant si son ami ne se prenait pas pour un centaure, à tenter de déchiffrer le ciel.

- Tu t'essayes déjà à la divination ?

Albus pouffa en s'arrêtant comme les autres première année à mi-chemin entre les portes et la table des professeurs.

- Dis ça à mon père, il va avoir une attaque. Non, j'aime beaucoup regarder le ciel et Tante Hermione m'a offert un livre sur les étoiles pour mes onze ans.

Scorpius allait lui demander la date de son anniversaire mais les murmures des jeunes arrivants s'évanouirent d'un coup alors que le directeur adjoint déroulait un parchemin, debout à côté d'un tabouret où était posé un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Celui-ci s'anima soudainement, faisant sursauter plusieurs nouveaux élèves. Une couture qui pouvait évoquer une espèce de bouche édentée très laide se mit à remuer alors que le Choixpeau commençait à chanter :

_Il fut un temps quatre puissants magiciens_

_Différents mais cela n'les empêcha en rien_

_De s'apprécier, de partager, et d'échanger_

_Avant toute chose, laissez-moi les présenter_

_._

_Des landes sauvages venait Godric le vaillant_

_Du vallon gallois, Helga la bienveillante_

_Dans la vallée est née Rowena la charmante_

_Des marécages, était Serpentard l'excellent_

_._

_Ils n'étaient pas le moins du monde liés par le sang_

_Mais leur projet perdure encore après mille ans_

_Car ils partageaient comme rêve le plus cher_

_D'enseigner à tous les jeunes sorciers et sorcières_

_._

_Gryffondor voulait chez eux de la hardiesse_

_Serdaigle avant tout exigeait une grande sagesse_

_Poufsouffle les désirait loyaux et sérieux_

_Serpentard intelligents et malicieux_

_._

_Comme ils ne pouvaient s'accorder sur leurs valeurs_

_Ils créèrent chacun une maison selon les leurs_

_Mon rôle dans cette histoire n'est pas des moindres car_

_Je choisis pour vous votre maison à Poudlard_

Le Choixpeau fut chaleureusement applaudit, et sa pointe se darda vers l'avant à la manière d'un scorpion en signe de révérence. Le professeur Londubat reporta son attention sur les première année.

- Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez vers moi, et je vous coifferai du Choixpeau qui déterminera la maison qui vous correspondra le plus.

La fille aux nattes brunes soupira de soulagement.

- Si ce n'est que ça ! souffla-t-elle.

- Moi, je préférerais ne pas avoir à le porter. Il est très laid, ce chapeau, rétorqua sa voisine, une fille aux cheveux blonds et raides.

Le professeur Londubat s'éclaircit la gorge et les derniers murmures le long des tables se tarirent.

- Ackerley, Ether, appela-t-il distinctement.

Une fillette à l'air un peu perdue écarta Albus pour passer et se dirigea vers le tabouret, anxieuse. Le directeur adjoint prit le Choixpeau en main, lui fit signe de s'asseoir et le lui posa sur la tête.

- POUFSOUFFLE ! mugit-il.

Ackerley, Ether eut un sourire soulagé et alla rejoindre la table immédiatement à droite des première année, sous les applaudissements enthousiastes des élèves déjà présents.

- Belltower, Meredith.

Une fille avec des cheveux blond argenté, des yeux bleus limpides et une peau d'une pâleur de porcelaine émergea du rang, attirant l'attention de tous les garçons qui hasardaient leur regard vers les petits nouveaux.

- Albus, c'est… commença Scorpius, ébahi.

- … une descendante de Vélane, compléta Albus en la suivant du regard. Je sais. J'en ai quatre comme ça dans ma famille.

La fille dégageait une aura de charisme et d'assurance. Lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le tabouret, son regard était amusé, non inquiet, à la limite de l'insolence.

Alors que le directeur adjoint leva le Choixpeau, tous les élèves garçons, même les plus âgés, retenaient leur souffle. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lâcher le chapeau que celui-ci s'exclama :

- SERPENTARD !

Il y eut des soupirs et des exclamations de déception alors que la table au fond à gauche s'animait pour accueillir la nouvelle venue.

- Non mais_ vraiment !_ s'exclama Rose, sortant Scorpius de sa transe.

Elle regarda Albus et Scorpius d'un air grave.

- Si l'un d'entre vous croit tomber amoureux de cette fille, je le jette tout nu dans le Lac Noir en plein hiver, c'est clair ?

Scorpius hocha la tête en se recoiffant. De toute façon, si cette fille était physiquement à couper le souffle, elle n'avait – presque – rien d'extraordinaire.

- Boot, Artemius.

Un garçon blond replaça sa mèche d'un mouvement de la tête et s'avança vers le tabouret, l'air serein.

- SERDAIGLE !

- Cromwell, Zelda !

- SERDAIGLE !

- Dolohov, Nero !

- SERPENTARD !

- Faucett, Jean !

- POUFSOUFFLE !

- Harper, Susannah !

Ce fut la jeune fille aux boucles roux foncé qui s'avança, l'air déterminé mais les poings résolument serrés pour empêcher ses mains de trembler.

- GRYFFONDOR !

Puis vint le tour de Irving, Pandora (« Gryffondor ! »), Jewell, Hemera (« Serdaigle ! »), Krum, Isabela (« … Gryffondor ! »), Lucas, Caroline (« SERPENTARD ! »), Macmillan, Alvin (« Poufsouffle ! ») et enfin…

- Malefoy, Scorpius.

Scorpius sentit sa nuque rougir alors qu'il s'avançait vers les marches qui menaient au tabouret. Il gardait résolument les yeux rivés sur celui-ci, inconscient des regards insistants et des murmures qui accompagnaient sa traversée du désert. Le professeur Londubat le dévisageait étrangement mais les commissures de ses lèvres laissaient entrevoir quelque chose qui pourrait s'apparenter à un potentiel sourire amusé. A la table de ses collègues, la directrices plissait les yeux et l'observait avec attention.

_Ce ne serait une surprise pour personne si j'allais à Serpentard,_ pensa-t-il amèrement._ La maison des fourbes, des mages noirs, des Mangemorts… des fils de Mangemorts également, bien sûr… si seulement… _

Il lança un regard d'envie à la table des rouge et or, la table des résistants, des Potter, des Weasley, de la plupart des héros de la guerre.

_Si seulement je pouvais être admiré, moi aussi._

Il sursauta une première fois lorsque le Choixpeau, trop grand pour lui, lui cacha la vue, et une seconde lorsqu'une voix résonna dans sa tête.

_Alors, un Malefoy, c'est ça ?_

_Gryffondor, s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais être à Gryfondor..._

_Qu'avons-nous là ? Gryffondor, dis-tu ? C'est vrai, tu ne sembles pas manquer de courage. Cependant, tu es très intelligent, et je sens chez toi une certaine amertume, un désir cuisant de faire tes preuves aux yeux du monde... Désolé, petit, ma décision est prise._

Serpentard. Le mot le traversa comme une flèche en plein coeur. Quoi qu'il arrive, il était Malefoy avant d'être Scorpius. Comme Drago et Lucius avant lui, il était dans la maison des fourbes. Encore et toujours ce maudit nom qui lui collait à la peau.

- Monsieur Malefoy ?

Le directeur adjoint le regardait avec sollicitude. D'une voix faible, Scorpius demanda poliment, l'air désespéré :

- Monsieur, je n'ai vraiment pas le choix ?

Il fit tristement 'non' de la tête et lui indiqua la table des vert et argent avec un sourire encourageant.

Scorpius alla s'asseoir à côté de Meredith Belltower qui discutait vivement avec Caroline Lucas, nullement intéressée par la suite de la répartition. Le jeune Malefoy observa d'un oeil vitreux McCory, Rosemary - la fille aux boucles brunes, être envoyée à Poufsouffle, Mortensen, Arvo à Gryffondor et Nott, Lindsay, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns raides retenus par une barrette, le rejoindre à la table des Serpentard.

- Potter, Albus.

Le silence tomba comme une enclume dans la salle. Scorpius repéra sur la table voisine James Potter qui se redressait, attentif. La directrice elle-même semblait plus présente que jamais.

L'héritier suivit son camarade du regard jusqu'au tabouret où le professeur de botanique leva le Choixpeau, mais à peine eut-il frôlé les cheveux d'Albus que...

- SERPENTARD !

Il y eut d'abord un nouveau silence pesant, confus, puis un vacarme assourdissant. Presque tous les Serpentards s'étaient levés et applaudissaient bruyamment, alors que James, chez les Gryffondors, hurlait d'indignation.

Albus se leva, tout sourire, longea les tables de Gryffondor et Serpentard, donna une accolade à James qui n'y croyait toujours pas et alla rejoindre Scorpius qui lui fit une place à côté de lui.

Le directeur adjoint demanda le silence et appela Prewett, Leighton.

- On ira ensemble écrire à nos parents, demain matin ? James doit me montrer la volière, proposa Albus.

- Avec plaisir.

Ils accueillirent Prewett, Leighton en applaudissant. Ils furent également rejoints par Seether, Julia, une jeune fille blonde au regard gris et froid qui s'assit avec Meredith et Caroline, et Sevenfold, Alexander, un garçon brun assez costaud qui rejoignit Leighton. Ils commencèrent à discuter entre camarades de dortoir mais Albus reporta son attention sur la répartition lorsque sa cousine fut appelée.

- Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'elle n'ira pas à Gryffondor.

Scorpius n'eut pas de temps de renchérir car le Choixpeau avait déjà annoncé :

- SERDAIGLE !

Albus applaudit aussi fort que les Serdaigle.

- Et voilà, une deuxième réfractaire dans la famille !

La répartition s'acheva sur Yaxley, Athena, une brune avec un carré plongeant, qui les rejoignit également à la table des Serpentard. Le repas se déroula dans l'animation et la convivialité, et Scorpius se sentit immédiatement chez lui. Après le repas, ils furent conduits dans les sous-sols où se trouvaient leur salle commune. Ils montèrent directement dans le dortoir en compagnie de Leighton, Nero et Alexander, où ils prirent les deux lits les plus proches de la fenêtre qui donnait directement sur le lac. Repus et épuisés, tous se changèrent et se couchèrent sans plus attendre. Scorpius avait pensé que le fait de dormir ailleurs que dans sa chambre le perturberait mais il tomba rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, environ 3,700 mots pour ce chapitre ! Je suis fière de moi. Dorénavant les chapitres auront plutôt cette longueur que celle des précédents. Désolée pour ceux qui - comme Heather Sevenfold pour ne pas la citer... *sifflote* - n'aiment pas les chapitre longs, mais il en sera ainsi !<em>

**NOTE IMPORTANTE: Il y a toujours des éléments de l'histoire sur lesquels je ne suis pas fixée. Initialement, je prévoyais de prendre Lindsay Nott comme troisième personnage principal. Puis j'ai hésité sur Athena Yaxley, et enfin me suis dit qu'on préférerait plus Rose Weasley à un OC qui pourrait passer pour une Mary Sue. Je vais donc procéder à un vote : Lindsay Nott, Athena Yaxley ou Rose Weasley ? Ou éventuellement Meredith Belltower, ça serait sympa d'avoir une baby-Vélane dans l'équipe. J'attends vos avis. JE NE COMMENCERAI PAS A ECRIRE LA SUITE TANT QUE JE N'AURAI PAS AU MOINS 5 VOTES POUR L'UNE D'ENTRE ELLES.**

**(_De plus, ma conception de ce projet reste assez vague, donc s'il y a des choses que vous souhaitez voir (une Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, un Yule Ball, ou quoi que ce soit)... n'hésitez pas à m'en parler !_**

_Note moins importante : Hé oui, j'ai en-tiè-re-ment rédigé une chanson du Choixpeau - en ALEXANDRINS, s'il vous plaît. Si vous voulez la réutiliser dans une de vos fics - sait-on jamais...-, il n'y a aucun soucis, mais prévenez-moi d'abord et précisez-le dans le chapitre, j'y ai quand même passé du temps..._

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_A.S. Cavendish_


	5. Lettres et Recettes

_Yo. Si si, je suis toujours là. Non, je ne suis pas morte en route, et oui, New Storm continue._

_J'écris lentement, certes. Mais c'est pour moi l'année du bac, et il me faut du temps pour installer clairement dans mon esprit la trame et le décor. Mais au fur et à mesure que j'aurai bien cerné l'intrigue et mes personnages adorés, j'avancerai nettement plus vite! Et mon cerveau va trop vite pour moi, j'ai déjà des idées pour les tomes 3 à 7, mais pour les deux premiers, je rame un peu côté action. Enfin!_

_Merci à tou(te)s pour vos aimables reviews et vos votes. Je n'ai - hélas - pas respecté la volonté de la majorité, car Rose étant à Serdaigle, il m'est compliqué de l'intégrer de manière permanente. J'ai cependant décidé de prendre compte du deuxième personnage le plus populaire et de faire révolution, comme l'a suggéré quelqu'un : pourquoi nécessairement deux garçons et une fille?_

_Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir._

_Note : Grâce à Pottermore, je suis enfin à Poudlard! Mais mon coeur est partagé. Car j'ai fait deux fois le test et je suis à la fois à Serdaigle et à... Poufsouffle! _

_Passons. Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>-5-<strong>

**Lettres et Recettes**

Le premier réveil de Scorpius à Poudlard eut comme un arrière-goût d'urgence. Il fut réveillé par Albus qui écartait ses rideaux d'un coup.

- Hé, dépêche-toi, tu es en retard!

Scorpius se retourna dos à lui d'un air princier.

- Quelle heure est-il?

- Huit heures quarante! On a cours dans moins d'une demi-heure!

- A cette heure-ci, je dors! marmonna-t-il en refermant les yeux.

Albus soupira et décida d'employer les grands moyens. Il écarta tous les rideaux de son lit et tira la couette vers lui.

- Hé!

- Je me mets en retard pour que tu n'arrives pas seul après tout le monde, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger ton auguste postérieur d'enfant-roi!

Le jeune Malefoy se redressa dans son lit en se frottant les yeux.

- Je t'interdis de me parler de la sorte! En plus, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller en cours, gémit-il plaintivement en regardant Albus. Et je n'ai pas déjeuné.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose atterrir sur ses genoux.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu descendre alors je t'ai ramené des toasts. Satisfait? Maintenant tu te lèves!

Scorpius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Nettement plus réveillé, il mordit dans un des toasts et se leva. Dos à Albus, il enfila son uniforme.

- C'est impossible à mettre tout seul, cette chose!

- De quoi, la cravate? Bon, viens, je t'aide.

Le jeune Potter reproduisit les gestes de Ginny sur son mari, lorsqu'elle lui nouait sa cravate avant de l'embrasser et de le regarder partir au travail. Son cœur se serra en pensant à Lily qui prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner avec sa mère, comme lui quelques mois plus tôt.

- Et voilà.

Le regard de Scorpius était perdu dans le vague. Prudemment, son ami agita sa main devant ses yeux.

- Tu te sens bien? On est toujours en retard, tu sais?

- La maison me manque, souffla le jeune Malefoy, la gorge nouée.

Albus ne sut quoi répondre. Lui aussi, il se sentait loin, très loin de sa petite maison de Godric's Hollow. Il regrettait déjà les recommandations de sa mère, les conseils de son père et les caprices de Lily qui l'avaient accompagné tout l'été. Mais à présent, il était grand. Comme James. Il était à Poudlard, maintenant. Et il était à Serpentard. Il n'était plus Harry James Potter, deuxième du nom, éternel rival de Draco Lucius Malefoy, mais Albus Severus Potter, ami de Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy. Et ensemble, ils se démarqueraient de ces noms absurdes qui leur collaient à la peau comme un mauvais costume de carnaval. Albus et Scorpius. Point.

_Toc, toc, toc!_

- C'est le hibou de Papa! s'écria Scorpius en se précipitant vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir au hibou grand-duc qui tapait au carreau, tout excité.

Il déplia avidement la lettre, avec un air d'impatience et d'admiration qu'Albus ne lui connaissait pas. Celui-ci s'approcha pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

* * *

><p><em>Cher fils,<em>

_J'espère que ton voyage s'est déroulé sans encombre et que tu as déjà créé des liens avec de jeunes sorciers de ton année. Ta mère et moi avons hâte de savoir dans quelle maison tu as été envoyé. _

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Ton père._

* * *

><p>Albus sembla choqué.<p>

- Il n'est pas excessif dans ses marques d'affections, ton père! Tu me diras, le mien non plus n'est pas très bavard quand il écrit.

- Albus, tu ne te rends pas compte. Tu ne peux pas comprendre mon père. Je sais que ça ne se sent pas trop quand on voit la lettre, comme ça, mais… mon père m'aime, vraiment. Je peux te l'assurer. Et je l'aime comme ça, conclut-il en caressant les plumes de l'animal qui ululait doucement.

- Il y a une deuxième lettre, remarqua Albus.

Scorpius la ramassa et observa l'écriture au dos.

- C'est une lettre de mère, reconnut-il.

Il la déchira délicatement et en dégagea le parchemin.

* * *

><p><em>Mon chéri,<em>

_Tu nous manques déjà. Cette nuit, ton père s'est levé à trois heures du matin pour s'assurer que tu ne faisais pas de cauchemar et il n'a pas réussi à se rendormir quand il a réalisé que tu ne reviendrais pas avant octobre. Quant à moi, ce matin, j'ai eu le cœur serré lorsque l'elfe m'a timidement fait remarquer que tu n'étais plus là, quand je lui ai demandé de monter te réveiller. _

_Je suis sûre que tu te plairas beaucoup à Poudlard, quelle que soit ta maison, et que tu te feras beaucoup d'amis. Au début de ma première année, j'étais assez timide, mais j'ai rapidement rencontré des élèves très sympathiques. Tu noues souvent des liens assez forts avec certains camarades de dortoirs. _

_J'espère que tu dors bien à Poudlard, les draps ne sont pas de la plus haute qualité mais les lits sont assez confortables._

_Je t'embrasse très fort, mon petit prince. Ecris-nous souvent._

_Ta Maman._

* * *

><p>- … 'mon petit prince'? taquina Albus avec un sourire.<p>

Le visage de Scorpius se colora et il lui envoya l'enveloppe froissée au visage.

- Toi aussi tu as sûrement des surnoms ridicules!

- Absolument pas.

Albus préféra passer sous silence les 'mon poussin' de sa mère et autres 'Bubus' de James.

Son ami flatta une dernière fois les plumes du hibou et lui demanda de l'attendre à la volière.

- En attendant, il est huit heures cinquante-quatre, observa Albus d'un air neutre. On court?

Le jeune Malefoy acquiesça.

- On court.

Ils dévalèrent les marches menant à la salle commune et coururent le long des tapisseries médiévales à dominance vert, argent et doré. Alors que le jeune Malfoy se précipitait vers les escaliers, son camarade jeta un coup d'œil à leur emploi du temps et l'interpella:

- Hé, Scorpius, pas par-là, on a potions, c'est dans les cachots!

Le blond fit demi-tour, le rejoignit et jeta un œil sur l'emploi du temps.

- Cachot n°5, lut-il. Une idée?

Albus regarda autour de lui, considérant les différents couloirs qui s'offraient à eux. Au hasard, il en choisit un dont l'unique porte non verrouillée donnait sur une salle spacieuse, mais qui n'hébergeait aucun cours d'aucune sorte. Revenant sur leurs pas, Scorpius lui proposa un autre couloir. Après trois tentatives infructueuses, la quatrième porte s'ouvrit sur une salle bruyante. Soulagé, Scorpius s'installa avec Albus là où il restait de la place, soit au premier rang.

- Explique-moi pourquoi ils ne livrent pas de c_arte_ avec ce fichu emploi du temps!

Albus approuva de la tête en sortant machinalement son livre de potions.

- Albus, il était temps! siffla Rose, deux rangs derrière eux. Tu as failli être en retard au premier…

Sa cousine fut interrompue par l'horloge de la classe dont l'aiguille des heures venait de passer sur neuf avec un_ 'tac!_' sonore, immédiatement suivi d'un grand _'clac!'_ qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Albus et Scorpius tordirent le cou pour apercevoir un petit homme mince quoique présentant un ventre légèrement rebondi, au visage bienveillant et dont les cheveux grisonnaient par endroits. Sa robe bleu marine coupée droite était ornée de broderies d'argent simples mais distinguées au niveau des manches et du col et il ôta son chapeau de sorcier assorti pour le poser sur le bureau.

- Bien le bonjour à vous! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant. Vous êtes tous là? Bien, très bien, parfait! Je suis le professeur Archibald Prescott. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je mets un point d'honneur à arriver pile à l'heure. Votre première tâche tout au long de cette année – et des suivantes – sera donc d'arriver avant moi.

Scorpius coula un regard perplexe vers Albus qui se félicita intérieurement d'avoir songé à presser son ami pour aller en cours.

- Nous serons donc réunis en cette salle deux fois par semaine afin que je vous dispense des cours de Potions. Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous rappeler que bien que l'on puisse trouver un certain plaisir à assembler divers ingrédients pour élaborer un breuvage aux propriétés magiques plus ou moins amusantes, la préparation des potions est un art rigoureux et extrêmement minutieux car naturellement, vous êtes tous entrés dans ce cachot avec la ferme intention d'être attentifs et concentrés tout au long de l'année.

Il sourit à l'ensemble de la classe silencieuse mais Scorpius aurait juré que son regard s'était assuré sur Albus et lui-même.

- Bien, très bien! conclut-il d'un air enjoué. Je sens que nous allons nous entendre à merveille. Vous avez tous apporté vos _Potions magiques_ d'Arsenius Beaulitron?

Tous les élèves, Rose Weasley la première, se hâtèrent de sortir le manuel de leur sac. Scorpius constata avec soulagement qu'il s'agissait d'un des deux manuels qu'il avait attrapés au hasard avant de partir.

- Splendide! Nous pouvons donc commencer dès maintenant.

Il agita sa baguette d'un geste vif et des instructions s'affichèrent au tableau en lettres fines et régulières, avec certains mots soulignés, tels que_ limaces à cornes _ou_ épines de porc-épic._

- Voici ce qui devrait aboutir à une potion qui soigne les furoncles. Durant la première période, vous allez chercher chaque ingrédient dans votre livre et lister leurs propriétés sur un parchemin que je passerai vérifier, et pour la seconde, vous allez chercher ces ingrédients dans la remise puis me préparer cette potion par binômes. Celles qui seront réussies seront envoyées à l'infirmerie pour approvisionner Mrs Pomfresh et son assistante. A vous!

Après avoir soigneusement recopié les passages du livre consacrés aux divers composants de la potion, Scorpius comprit que le professeur Prescott avait eu raison d'affirmer que ce domaine demandait beaucoup de rigueur : à la fin du cours, il n'y avait pas deux potions de couleur, de texture et d'odeur identique et celle de Sarah Londubat avait même fait fondre son chaudron (« Ce n'est pas dramatique, chaque année au moins un élève me fait le coup d'ajouter les épines de porc-épic avant d'enlever le chaudron du feu », avait soupiré Prescott). Finalement, seules deux potions furent retenues, dont celle de Rose.

- Seulement dix points par élève pour une potion exemplaire! s'indigna Meredith Belltower en marchant à côté d'Albus pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Ce professeur Prescott n'est vraiment pas très généreux.

- Nous sommes d'abord à l'école pour nous instruire, et non pour cultiver des rivalités ségrégationnistes entre les élèves, intervint Rose en emboitant le pas à Scorpius. Personnellement, les compliments du docteur Prescott m'ont beaucoup plus flattée que les dix points – enfin, vingt, avec ceux qui reviennent à Louis – qu'il a accordés à Serdaigle.

Meredith la contempla un instant comme si elle s'était échappée de Sainte-Mangouste, secoua la tête, agitant ses cheveux blonds, et hâta le pas pour rejoindre Caroline Lucas, la tête haute.

- Rose, tu es vraiment obligé de faire ça à chaque fois que quelqu'un essaye de se rapprocher de moi? soupira Albus.

- Faire quoi? demanda innocemment Rose.

- Montrer que tu es intelligente et te faire passer pour une hystérique.

- Mais cette fille était prétentieuse et arrogante!

- Tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'il lui a fait remarquer que la couleur liège de sa potion était la nuance exacte qu'il recherchait et qu'il n'a pas commenté la tienne! rétorqua Albus.

- Couleur grège, souffla Scorpius.

- Peu importe, soupira Albus en pénétrant dans la Grande Salle.

Toujours un peu contrariée, Rose leur souhaita bon appétit et rejoignit ses camarades bleu et bronze.

- Elle est souvent comme ça? demanda Scorpius.

- Toujours, répondit sombrement Albus. Mais tu verras, on finit par s'y habituer.

Apparemment, l'intervention de sa cousine n'avait pas découragé la jeune Vélane qui leur adressa un sourire depuis la table des Serpentard et leur indiqua des places libres près d'elle.

- Votre amie me semble quelque peu hystérique, dit-elle d'un air hautain lorsque Scorpius et Albus se furent installés en face d'elle.

Albus haussa les épaules en tendant le bras pour prendre du poulet.

- C'est ma cousine. Elle a l'air casse-pieds comme ça mais quand on la connait on sait qu'elle est très gentille.

Meredith parut sceptique.

- ... je te crois sur parole. Que dites-vous de notre salle commune et de nos dortoirs? Caroline s'est endormie instantanément mais je n'ai pas pu fermer l'oeil avant au moins une heure. Je dois être allergique à la matière du drap - sûrement du lin. Chez moi, tous les draps sont en satin de coton. Cela dit, la salle commune est assez confortable. Les fauteuils...

Elle discuta un moment avec Scorpius qui partageait son point de vue sur le mobilier tandis qu'Albus se perdait dans ses pensées.

La maison lui manquait terriblement. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais été réellement séparé de sa famille. Il avait grandi dans le cocon confortable du clan Weasley, et ne l'avait jamais quitté. James et leurs parents lui avaient longuement parlé de Poudlard et pourtant, il se sentait en terre inconnue, à côtoyer des étrangers...

- ... tu ne trouve pas, Albus? intervint lointainement la voix de Meredith.

- ... Albus?

Il leva les yeux vers Scorpius qui semblait inquiet.

- Oui?

- Nous étions en train de dire que la cuisine ici est exemplaire - bien que je préfère la sauce au miel plutôt qu'au curry.

- Oh, oui, oui, exemplaire...

Son ventre se régalait, mais aucun plat n'avait assez la saveur de la maison à son goût. Et son estomac se nouait à chaque fois qu'il imaginait la réaction de ses parents lorsqu'ils sauraient qu'il avait été envoyé à Serpentard.

* * *

><p><em>Chers Papa et Maman,<em>

_Le voyage s'est bien passé. Dans le train, j'ai rencontré un garçon de mon âge. Il s'appelle Scorpius et nous sommes dans le même dortoir, à Serpentard. Vous me manquez tous les deux. Je viens d'avoir mon premier cours de l'année : Potions. C'est une matière qui m'a l'air intéressante, et le professeur Prescott, bien que sévère, me paraît juste et compétent. James nous a montré la volière, à Scorpius et moi. Il est assez silencieux depuis la répartition mais je pense qu'il finira par s'y faire. Rose a été anormalement tolérante, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre! Elle et Louis ont déjà fait gagner dix points chacun à Serdaigle, d'ailleurs. Ils étaient les seuls à avoir parfaitement réussi la potion, avec deux filles de Serpentard, Meredith Belltower et Caroline Lucas. Meredith est en partie Vélane, c'est certain. C'est une fille assez hautaine et prétentieuse, mais elle a l'air de nous apprécier, Scorpius et moi, alors on va peut-être finir par bien s'entendre. Embrassez Lily de ma part, ainsi que toute la famille._

_Je vous aime très fort,_

_Albus_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Père, cher Mère,<em>

_Le voyage s'est déroulé sans encombres. Je me suis installé dans le compartiment des Potter-Weasley qui, contre toute attente, sont pour la plupart très sympathiques. En particulier Rose Weasley, qui semble m'apprécier et qui est très aimable en dépit de sa détermination à avoir toujours raison, une Serdaigle, ainsi que son cousin Albus Potter. Ce dernier a été mon partenaire pendant le double cours de Potions ce matin, et mon camarade de dortoir cette nuit. Nous sommes tous deux à Serpentard. Mère, vous aviez raison, les draps ne sont pas de la meilleure qualité, mais j'ai toutefois passé une bonne nuit - bien que trop courte. C'est Albus qui m'a réveillé en catastrophe ce matin, sans lui, je n'aurais probablement pas assisté au premier cours! Le professeur Prescott m'a l'air de quelqu'un de compétent. Il est à la fois sympathique, ferme et pédagogue. La mixture à laquelle Albus et moi avons aboutit était loin du remède contre les furoncles qu'elle était censée être, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé la préparer - ou du moins essayer! - et et je tâcherai de m'améliorer dans cette matière. _

_Les repas ici sont de très bonne qualité. Cela me fait sentir à la maison de nouveau. Il ne manque presque que ton thé, Maman!_

_J'enchaîne cet après-midi avec Histoire de la Magie, puis Sortilèges. Il paraît que le professeur est un fantôme. J'ai entendu James Potter dire à Albus que ses cours étaient "à peu près aussi captivants qu'un documentaire sur l'accouplement des limaces". Je n'ai pas osé lui demander ce qu'était un documentaire, mais son ton ironique me laisse penser que les cours du professeurs Binns sont très ennuyeux. Personnellement, je ne veux pas partir avec des préjugés. De plus, j'adore l'Histoire ! Alors je verrai moi-même ce qu'il en est._

_J'aimerais continuer à vous écrire, mais Albus me presse, il est bientôt l'heure des cours. Père, Mère, je vous embrasse très fort._

_Toujours votre,_

_Scorpius H. Malfoy_

* * *

><p>Contrairement au cachot qui servait pour les Potions, la salle d'Histoire de la Magie se trouvait au premier étage. Ce fut donc après avoir descendu les escaliers de la volière et monté ceux du château qu'Albus et Scorpius arrivèrent en cours, le souffle court. Au troisième rang, Meredith Belltower sourit en leur faisant un signe de la main. Ils s'assirent à la table devant elle, juste derrière Rose et Louis.<p>

- Vous essayez désespérément d'arriver en retard en cours, non? siffla Rose.

Si Albus ne savait pas que c'était simplement sa manière de s'inquiéter pour eux, il aurait soupiré d'un air exaspéré - ce dont il ne put se retenir en son for intérieur.

- James nous montrait la volière. Il fallait qu'on écrive à nos parents pour leur dire dans quelle maison on est tombés...

- ... qu'on les assure que le train n'avait pas déraillé en route... ajouta Scorpius.

- ... et qu'on leur raconte cette passionnante matinée de Potions.

- Ce que tu as du faire à peine le cours terminé, Rose, n'est-ce pas? la taquina Louis d'un air naturel.

Scorpius rit en voyant le visage de Rose prendre la même couleur que ses cheveux.

- A vrai dire... non, bien sûr que non, je n'aurais pas eu le temps de manger et d'arriver à l'heure en cours...

- Tu as juste très peur de la réaction d'oncle Ron, souffla malicieusement Albus.

Rose lui lança un regard noir mais sursauta lorsque Hemera Jewel poussa un cri perçant.

Et Scorpius faillit l'imiter en voyant ce qui ressemblait à un individu translucide flottant quelques pouces au-dessus du sol. La chose parut frémir.

- Diantre, avez-vous perdu l'esprit? Que se passe-t-il, y a-t-il un troll des montagnes dans la salle? Je vois bien que non. Commençons donc, et je vous prierais de rester calmes pendant mon cours. Je suis le professeur Binns, et je vais vous enseigner l'Histoire de la Magie. Nous commençons avec les sorciers de l'Egypte ancienne, qui, comme vous le savez...

Son père lui avait bien parlé d'un professeur fantôme, qui était si vieux qu'il était mort endormi dans son fauteuil, et qu'il s'était relevé sans son corps. Ses parents blaguaient même sur le fait que ce professeur n'avait probablement pas conscience d'être un fantôme.

Tout comme Albus, Scorpius commença à prendre des notes. Il tenta de se concentrer sur les secrets des pyramides et l'intégration des sorciers dans la société mais se sentit somnoler, bercé par la voix nasillarde et monotone du professeur Binns et le grattement frénétique de la plume de Rose sur son parchemin.

- James avait raison, remarqua Albus en sortant de la classe. Les cours d'Histoire de la Magie sont irrévocablement soporifiques. Et je pèse mes mots car je suis pourtant un passionné de l'Egypte ancienne.

Scorpius ne put qu'acquiescer vigoureusement tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la classe de sortilèges, deux étages plus haut. En chemin, quelque chose tira sur la sangle qui dépassait du sac d'Albus. Il s'agissait d'un jeune chat - visiblement un bâtard - très touffu, aux nuances rousses et marron plus ou moins foncé, avec le ventre blanc. Il s'immobilisa et ses grands yeux s'agrandirent lorsque Albus le fixa.

- Merlin! Oh, par Merlin, Merlin!

Une femme un peu ronde, d'environ une trentaine d'année dont les boucles chocolat étaient retenues en un chignon grossier, accourrait vers eux.

- Je m'excuse, les enfants. C'est Merlin - mon chat. Il ne vous embêtait pas, j'espère? Il est encore tout jeune... oh, et je suis Oslinda Gershwind, la concierge. Tiens, amuse-toi avec ça!

Elle agita négligemment sa baguette et une une pelote de laine d'un affreux rose criard s'agita devant le chat qui verrouilla la cible avant de bondir en avant.

- Bien, sûr ce, chers petits, vous avez sûrement cours, je me trompe? Allez-y, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard!

Albus regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient déjà au deuxième étage mais les autres élèves avaient disparu.

- Excusez-moi... pourriez-vous nous indiquer la salle de Sortilèges s'il vous plait?

- Très certainement. Vous longez ce couloir, vous tournez à droite et c'est la salle au bout!

- Merci madame! ...bonne journée!

Ils se hâtèrent vers le bout du couloir, tournèrent et atteignirent la classe où tous les élèves étaient assis à leur place. Mais contrairement aux quelques minutes avant les potions où un vrombissement de bavardages obligeait à parler fort pour discuter, le calme régnait dans la classe, parfois troublé par des chuchotements discrets et des gloussements de la part de la majorité des filles.

- Je vous en prie, prenez place.

Et Scorpius découvrit la cause des gloussements.

Au tableau se tenait un homme assez jeune, bien fait, aux cheveux châtain foncé légèrement désordonnés - un peu comme Albus le matin, après y avoir rapidement passé sa main pour y mettre un semblant de discipline - et dont les yeux noisettes avaient quelque chose d'espiègle. Trentenaire ou presque, il avait une barbe naissante qui lui donnait un air de mauvais garçon - air qui, de toute évidence, faisait fureur auprès des demoiselles de la classe. Sa robe de sorcier noire qu'il avait laissée ouverte révélait une tenue pour le moins décontractée, alliant un tricot de peau à l'effigie des Bizarr' Sisters et un pantalon classique.

- Bonjour tout le monde! Les deux derniers, au fond, prenez place, il reste deux pupitres libres près du bureau.

A contrecoeur mais sans broncher, Albus et Scorpius vinrent s'installer aux places indiquées et sortirent de quoi écrire.

- Bien! Je m'appelle Steven Caldwell, et comme vous l'avez certainement deviné, je suis votre professeur de Sortilèges. Aujourd'hui nous ne manierons pas la baguette - je vous vois déçu, Mr Sevenfold, mais rassurez-vous, il y aura plus d'action au prochain cours! Je vais me contenter pour cette heure de vous parler un peu de ma matière et des travaux pratiques que nous entreprendrons demain, car le mardi nous avons deux heures de suite ensemble, ce qui est plus convenant pour de la pratique - un problème, Miss Jewel?

Les joues de la fillette étaient roses et elle ne semblait pouvoir s'arrêter de glousser. Elle fit 'non' de la tête en tentant - en vain - de se calmer.

- ... bien. Dans mon cours, au fil des années, vous apprendrez à déplacer des objets sans les toucher. Si vous êtes bons, vous pourrez même faire disparaître des choses... voire en faire apparaître. Comme ceci.

Il agita négligemment sa baguette et une colombe apparut, l'air déroutée par le 'oh!' général, et voleta quelques instants dans la salle avant de s'échapper par la fenêtre entrouverte. Amusé par son petit effet, le professeur poursuivit:

- Vous n'étudierez pas ce genre de sortilèges avant quelques années. Mais, ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine déconfite de ses jeunes étudiants, si vous n'êtes pas encore à ce stade, vous pourrez néanmoins vous amuser avec le petit sortilège auquel nous nous exercerons demain.

Il agita sa main et la plume d'oie d'Albus s'éleva dans les airs.

- La classe!

- Je vous remercie, Mr Dolohov.

La plume reprit tranquillement sa place sur le pupitre de son propriétaire.

Le reste du cours fut consacré à la théorie du sortilège de Lévitation et à quelques règles simples à observer pour les travaux pratiques - attendre le signal du professeur, ou ne pas s'exercer en dehors de la classe ou sur des êtres vivants, par exemple.

A la fin du cours de Sortilèges, ils descendirent immédiatement à la salle commune pour commencer leurs devoirs - une recherche sur les différentes propriétés des limaces cornues répertoriées dans leur manuel de potions, ainsi qu'une synthèse de cent mots sur le sortilège de Lévitation. A deux, Albus et Socrpius terminèrent rapidement leurs travaux et jouèrent à la bataille explosive avec Leighton Prewett, Nero Dolohov et Alexander Sevenfold jusqu'au repas. Une fois repus, ils gagnèrent leur dortoir, se changèrent et s'endormirent dès que leurs têtes eurent rencontré le lin blanc de leurs oreillers.

* * *

><p><em>On peut dire qu'il a mis du temps à venir, ça oui! Mais pour cette fic j'ai décidé de faire des chapitres longs et travaillés, ce qui veut dire des délais relativement longs.<em>

_J'ai créé un blog en parallèle à cette fiction, dont le lien est sur mon profil et sur lequel j'ai publié une biographie du professeur Prescott. S'il y a des personnages que, au fur et à mesure, vous désirez que je développe, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler et je publierai un article à son sujet._

_Merci d'avoir lu! A suivre!_


End file.
